


Couples That Brawl Together...

by crystal_aces



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fighting Kink, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_aces/pseuds/crystal_aces
Summary: “How is it that our nights out never go the way normal couples’ nights out do?”“Well, Rogers,” Natasha said as she kicked a small but muscular man in the nose with her heel, “it’s probably because we’re not normal.”AKA Steve and Natasha are a couple and have a habit of getting into fights when they're out together





	Couples That Brawl Together...

“How is it that our nights out never go the way normal couples’ nights out do?” 

 

Just as Steve exclaimed this question, he ducked as a fist flew towards his face. While ducked, he punched the large man square in the stomach, knocking him back several feet, where he crumpled to the ground in a heap of limbs. 

 

“Well, Rogers,” Natasha said as she kicked a small but muscular man in the nose with her heel, “it’s probably because we’re not normal.”

 

Steve saw another man sneaking up behind Natasha while she was already fighting a man and woman at once. He grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be a cocktail table. He tossed it across the room, where it fell on the man and secured him to the floor. Natasha didn’t bat an eye, keeping up her pace with the two opponents she was already dealing with. 

 

“I’m aware of that, Nat,” he stated as he scanned the nightclub for anymore attackers. “But I have a theory. I think you purposely get us into fights when we go out.”

 

Natasha grabbed the woman’s face, headbutting her harshly before flipping the woman over her body, firmly pressing her into the ground with her right heel digging into the passed out woman’s chest. That same moment, the man rushed at her. With the same heel, Natasha spun around and kicked the side of his face. He stumbled to the side, disoriented, and she struck him with her left hand. He spit out blood, but before he got his bearings, she grabbed the back of his head as she swiftly lifted her right knee, connecting his face with it. The man fell to the floor with a thud. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Rogers,” she said nonchalantly as she scanned the nightclub as well. 

 

When she was sure no one was left, she finally looked at Steve. Steve, who was standing behind her with his arms crossed over his chest, staring at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. “Then explain to me how we came here to dance but we somehow ended up fighting a group of people.”

 

Natasha shrugged her shoulders. “Sounds like a coincidence to me.”

 

“I would believe that if this were the first time. Or second. Or third,” he said as he walked over fallen bodies to her. “I’d say it’s happened at least ten times now. And that’s more than just a coincidence.”

 

Natasha finally smirked back at him as he reached her. “Fine, you caught me.” She reached her hand up, caressing his cheek, enjoying the roughness of the light stubble on her palm. She gazed into his eyes, which always made her feel like she was the only thing in the world to him, and she loved it. Her eyes narrowed as she licked her lips and then kept smirking. “Seeing you like this always gets me worked up, babe.”

 

Steve would’ve laughed, because  _ of course _ that would be something she’d say and he wasn’t even surprised to hear it, but the husky tone of the words, coupled with the intensity and heat radiating from her gaze not only kept the laugh down but made his mind go blank with desire for a moment.

 

He slid his hand up her thigh, past her hip, settling it so that he was gripping her waist, pulling her to him. He peered down at her, catching how she quietly let out a breath as her eyes fluttered. The hand that was caressing his cheek came to land firmly on his chest, where she was able to feel his heart beating as fast as hers was. He admired the pink flush that was rising from the top of her breasts, which were being held tightly in place by the halter top she had decided to wear for the club. After being together for months, Steve knew the flush that was rising up to her cheeks wasn’t due to embarrassment; it was how he knew she was horny. That and the fact that her nipples were peaked through the material of her shirt. 

 

Steve took his other hand and pulled her face towards his as he leaned down, their lips coming together passionately. Their tongues mingled together, the kiss deep and intense as they both held onto each other strongly. She was grasping his shoulder, bunching up his nice shirt in her fist, and he weaved one hand through her hair while the other squeezed her ass. 

 

After a bit, they pulled apart, their breathing labored, their chests rising and falling rapidly. They leaned forward so their foreheads were touching. Steve closed his eyes and Natasha followed suit. They stayed like that for awhile, until their breathing went back to normal. 

 

Steve opened his eyes, meeting Natasha’s as he did so. “Let’s go home, babe. I want to rip these clothes of you and fuck you all night long.” Natasha’s eyes immediately narrowed again, the flush that had gone away rising as it did before. “We need to stop doing this, though. Fighting drunk people at clubs and bars is going to ruin our reputations as heroes for the people.”

 

“Fine,” she conceded, biting her bottom lip. “This’ll be the last time, I promise.”

 

Steve grinned. He grabbed her ass in both hands, picking her up into his arms, as her legs wrapped around his waist. He heard her let out a low chuckle as her hair lightly brushed his face. He let out a laugh as he heard her voice whisper in his ear. “Not like I need it to want to fuck you, anyway.”


End file.
